I Love BLUE Lingerie 2
by QueenMabShakespeare
Summary: Here  hopefully  is the second part to this story
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Well I thought I might try my hand at a MM fanfic. It's light and fluffy but does mention the word nipple and suggests some naughty things. I have another longer story bouncing around in my head but here is a one shot that I hope you MM fans will enjoy. Let me know if you want more from me. From Megamind's POV.**

Megamind, Genius and Master of all Villainy, currently sat in his oversized leather chair with one leg crossed over the other, his slim ankle resting delicately on his knee. One leather clad arm was resting on the arm of his chair whilst his gloveless fingers drummed out a beat-less rhythm, his other hand rested lightly on his thigh, twitching every now and then – not content to be still.

The expression on his face could only be described as a mixture of embarrassed, nervous, unsure and contemplative as he stared at the brunette beauty sitting opposite him. She was blissfully unaware of his blatant staring as she was still sleeping off the effects of the spray he himself had squirted in her face.

This is a commonplace scenario that they had played out many times - Roxanne Ritchie sitting in the kidnappee chair, in the Evil Lair, ankles crossed and bound with rope, hands bound behind her back, not too tight so as to hurt her or bruise her skin – they always made sure, Megamind and Minion would never stand to see her damaged or hurt in any way.

No, this was no ordinary scenario mainly due to the fact that, during the course of Miss Ritchie's current kidnapping, several wayward buttons had decided to undo on her soft satin purple blouse – the result of which was her shirt was completely open to the middle of her abdomen!

Megamind bashfully studied her now exposed chest his eyes flicking towards his hapless victim then quickly flicking away. But, even though he was an alien he was still a MAN for goodness sake. He still had urges and feelings and right now he could feel something happening that was making his tight pants feel much tighter.

He sighed irritably and shifted slightly in his chair the two leather surfaces squeaking against each other. _This will not do at all! I can't have this happen now! Of all the times to have this occur – bah! Think Euclid's algorithms… ok… __5 REM Euclid's algorithm for greatest common divisor 6 PRINT "Type two integers greater than 0" 10 INPUT A,B 20 IF B=0 THEN GOTO 80…aargh! So not helping!_

His eyes couldn't help themselves it was if his brain had decided that his eyes were connected to whatever was happening in his groin and were involuntarily being drawn to scan the a generous helping of creamy peach skin exposed to him. The curve of her bare unprotected neck, the delicate hollow of her throat and the swell of her full plump breasts, with nipples pressing against the near see-through blue lace brassiere with little black lightning bolts on the straps! Blue lace…lightning bolts…on her breasts! That had nearly undone him!

Of all the times for them to have a plan that involved Minion being at a secondary location – _Why can't Minion be here deal with this situation – he knows so much more about what is appropriate to do in these situations. _Megamind shivered slightly at the cold air temperature and was glad to have his cape on._ Hmmn, two degrees too cold in here today. Okay back to my current problem… first and foremost – be a gentleman…. Oh!…Oh wow!…Did her…did her… __**nipples**__ just… perk up? _Megamind felt a rush of blood to the lower half of his body and his body twitched in reaction. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut he quickly swivelled his chair around facing away from the delicious reporter in front of him.

He muttered a few expletives under his breath and put his impressive brain to work on how to solve his current dilemma. Easy if was rocket science or even a false gravity equation – but this – this was out of his area of expertise. He considered his options _I could order a brainbot to fasten the wayward buttons up, then if it all went to jelly… or peanut butter or something … ah custard that's it! Then I could blame it! _There was just one problem with that idea – he couldn't trust they would do it. After-all, just recently they had taken it into their little idiot domes to take ALL his gloves, hide them in secret locations around the lair and chew holes in them. Bad Bots had no wrench throwing for a couple of days for that little stunt!

After a huge internal battle with himself and several mental slaps when his wayward mind had decided to whisper ideas of wickedness, Megamind decided to face it head on i.e. he had made a decision! Whether it was a stupid one would remain to be seen.

Heaving a sigh he rolled his chair closer and swivelled around to face his temptress… _and what a temptress you are Miss Ritchie!_ He thought as he fixed his eyes on the object of his affections for many years now. Only he wasn't faced with a sleeping Miss Ritchie anymore – oh no she was wide awake staring, wide-eyed, mouth slightly parted in shock straight down at her own uncovered chest.

Mortified blue eyes met shocked green eyes as they looked at each other, only a mere two feet apart and then Megamind watched in embarrassed fascination, quirking his right eyebrow towards his brow, as her entire chest flushed pink starting from the lower half of her body, flushing right up through her chest, breasts, neck and ending with her cheeks staining bright pink. His brain short-circuited for a minute as openly stared and his brain could only process _Oh...huh…that whuh…wow…._ And his final thought being _That!...was such a turn on! Wow!_ His own face and ears tinged lilac with that thought and he very quickly dropped his eyes and turned his head to look, blushing furiously, at the far wall.

Roxanne made a squeaking sound and he could hear her shifting in her chair, obviously trying to adjust her shirt but an almost impossible task given her bound hands.

He nervously cleared his throat and lowered his voice, afraid it would come out a squawk. "Err Miss Ritchie – it appears during transport your shirt has become…ahh… unfastened."

He heard Roxanne huff, "Damnit Megamind would you please undo my hands so that I can do my shirt up!"

He immediately sprang up to action, waving his arms animatedly – not wanting to cause her any further humiliation "Yes, yes of course!" He was relieved but this unfortunate, and sudden, action spooked the nearby brainbots one of which clamped on his upraised hand, which in turn startled the other three which collided with each other, then crashed into a yelling Megamind, who in turn tripped on his own chair causing him to fall onto Roxanne tipping him, her and her chair over AND in a futile effort to protect Roxanne from getting hurt, Megamind somehow succeeded in spinning her so that she landed on top of him, breasts squashing into his face and chest "OWW!" "OOOFF!" Then there was silence. The only organic beings present in the room, both stunned, contemplating their current compromising situation in a flash of a nano-second.

Roxanne flushed an even brighter pink – _Was that possible? _Megamind dumbly thought and then his thoughts were interrupted by a wriggling Roxanne, writhing and panting on top of him, trying to free herself and choking out "Megamind… I'm stuck… argh my legs are stuck under this _stupid_ chair – mmpf can you reach behind me and undo my hands."

He was momentarily too dazed to do anything as he was just simply enjoying the sensation of Roxanne squirming on top of him… oh the implications of that one sent his male mind into overdrive!

"Huh – oh, okay hang on". He leaned up and reached behind her – the brainbot long gone, flicked off his hand when he first hit the ground. His wiry arms wrapped around Roxanne and his deft fingers found the knot and started to work away to undo it. Having to push himself up slightly in order to reach around the trussed reporter to the ropes, meant his face, warm breath and chin with goatee accidentally rubbed against Roxanne's exposed breast.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and his head all of a sudden felt dizzy as he became acutely aware of a physical reaction from her body through to his as he pressed against her. _Is that…did I just feel…I'm pretty sure that was….faaahgh her nipples!_ He yanked at the ropes that bound her hands with inhuman strength and they finally gave way under his insistent hands.

As soon as she was free Roxanne quickly rolled off the somewhat stunned spaceman and yanked at the ropes that bound her ankles together. Once off she quickly stood and buttoned her blouse up right to the top button, smoothing down her skirt which had ridden up high on her thighs.

Megamind jumped up from the cold concrete floor of the Evil Lair, righted his chair and closed his cape around in front of him as he had a rather obvious male predicament to deal with right now and he did not want Roxanne to see this – although, he contemplated demurely, he suspected she might have felt it. He couldn't supress a small smirk at the memory what just happened flooded his mind.

He looked at Roxanne who was surprisingly enough sitting back on her chair, having righted it herself, with skirt smoothed primly down back over her legs, her shirt refastened and hands clasped in a matronly fashion in front of her resting on her lap. She was looking everywhere but at him. _Hmm the spunky nosy reporter rather acquiesce today…I wonder why? _He thought wickedly.

However, he dismissed any thoughts of cheeky banter for her sake and decided she had suffered enough embarrassment for one evening. He pondered _– Imagine if it the roles had been reversed and my pants had been undone… how humiliated would I have been? Although…me, Roxanne, me at her mercy …oh there are all manner of exciting scenarios that could be explored! Mental slap NOW, Megamind!_

Megamind cleared his throat and punched in the code to his comms device. "Minion, technical difficulty at Evil Lair end – abort Operation "Button of Doom"". Minions voice crackled back "Oh – okay sir, be right home" after a pause Minion continued "It's getting late sir what do you say to Pizza tonight?" Megamind tapped his fingers on the comms "Okay Minion – I've got the disguise generator so I'll pick Pizza up after I drop Miss Ritchie at her apartment." "Roger that – and please don't get anchovies sir – Roger and out." Minions voice crackled off and Megamind flicked the switch to turn off their communication.

He turned to face a still mortified Roxanne who was trying to desperately recover some dignity. "Miss Ritchie – I'm afraid that I am postponing my next eeevil scheme as I have other more important matters that need to be dealt with right now – so ah um – what will it be spray or blindfold?"

Vivid blue eyes flicked to his and she quickly replied "Spray please – oh and ahh… Megamind?" He gave her a curious look and nodded his head "Yes?" Roxanne squirmed in her chair and breathed out a little embarrassed huff "Would you please be careful of my…my ah shirt buttons and the like please." She turned her head towards him gauging his reaction.

Megamind smiled a reassuring smile, raised the spray to her face and replied "Of course Miss Ritchie." Then his smile changed to what Roxanne could only describe as a sexy smirk as he leaned in close to her ear, adding in a low sultry tone "Hmmn…. a _blue_ brassiere, _**black**__ lightning bolts_... whatever would Metro Mahn think?... No matter, your secret desires are safe with me." The look on her face was shock and mortification but a second later a small impish smile peaked through as she gave him a smouldering look and whispered "Naughty villain" just before he sprayed her and her eyes fluttered shut.

Fin!

Hope you enjoyed that little interaction. I was back and forth about the bra having black lightning bolts but decided in the end that Roxanne would figure no-one was ever going to see it and it was like a kind of Roxanne-only internal joke. Same with him being able to pronounce "brassiere" – I figured he would probably know the correct terminology and when he really is being smooth… Oh then he is SOOO smooth!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I had a few request to do a follow-up of this story so here it is from Roxanne's POV – following the "incident". There are a couple of cheesy lines but hey it suits them somehow! FYI, I have a couple of theories about Roxanne, here they are:**

**People like to write her as an "experienced" woman, however we know that;**

**She has been repeatedly kidnapped by Megamind for YEARS – he briefly knew her in high school according to the comics (I think); **

**She never dated Metro Man but was happy for people to believe this, which in turn would mean that…**

**NO other guy would come within miles of her as they would have thought that she was Metro Mans girlfriend;**

**If she did want a long-term steady boyfriend she would have said "Metro Man and I aren't dating" which would have opened the doors, but she didn't; and**

**She wouldn't have dated "behind Metro Man's back" because the fallout of that one could have been disastrous for her career; and**

**She is most definitely NOT a one-night-stand girl AT ALL; and last of all **

**She is totally hooked on Megamind! If you watch the movie when Metro Man is doing his super speed thing through the city – there is a point where Megamind is going "FIRE!" and pointing, Metro Man is walking behind him and you can see Roxanne in the background looking at Megamind all "You are so cute" at him with a small smile on her face – oh yeah she likes him alright (about 1:05 through the movie)**

**So in conclusion, based on the above, I think she is actually quite a chaste virtuous girl waiting for Mr Right… or rather Mr Bad-Boy Megamind to finally wake up!**

Roxanne groaned and shifted slightly wincing in pain as she flexed her arm, _Ouch! I must have bumped it on something…Oh hang on…!_ The reporters' eyes flew open quickly scanning around making a mental checklist of her surroundings. She was in her apartment, it was dark, she was lying across her bed, it was 11:31pm according to the antique Queen Anne clock on her bedside table and as the memory of the nights events flooded her mind she quickly glanced down to see her silky purple shirt was definitely still buttoned.

Heat flooded her face as she remembered the "revealing" event that happened earlier that night. Roxanne pulled herself up off her bed padded over to her dresser and switched the lamp on. She had no shoes on and looked around to find them neatly placed at the foot of her bed _Huh, Megamind must have taken them off me and put them there. _She smiled softly at his thoughtfulness as she closed the curtains and padded into her ensuite bathroom to change into her short dark blue silk nightie and started to get ready for bed.

_Blue again!_ She thought with a little frown, _Argh I am so pathetic I should NEVER have bought that damn bra! Just as well he didn't see the matching underwear… _she mused to herself.

But the more she replayed the evening's event the more she started to have some startling revelations. She liked the way he was trying to be such a gentleman about such an awkward situation. She loved the warmth of his body against hers - he was so muscularly compact and strong despite his size! He pretty much just snapped the ropes that bound her hands. She reflected on the couple of times she had been awake when he had carried her. He easily lifted and carried her, as if she weighed nothing, however Megamind mostly got Minion to do the lifting and carrying of his kidnappee. Perhaps he didn't like touching her she reflected a little sadly and felt a little punch in her stomach at this thought.

Roxanne breathed in and remembered his musky scent, with the subtle undertones of leather and some amazing cologne, it just made her feel flustered and aroused.

Oh and when his goatee and hot breath grazed her breast – it was just as well she had her hands bound as she had a crazy overwhelming urge to kiss him senseless! Those bright green eyes and slightly flushed face - he just looked so adorable…and hot. _Wicked shameless hussy STOP IT!_ She closed her eyes and shook her head, placing her hands on her burning face. But her brain… or rather her hormones… took her to that place she only visited in the silence of her room, in the undisturbed quiet of her bed.

Roxanne had often been curious about what his anatomy might be like but now she knew for certain that he was pretty much like any man – or what she guessed would be like. She flushed more and could feel herself getting warm as a shiver of desire went through her body as she remembered feeling the evidence of his maleness pressing against her body. She was glad no-one was around to witness her traitorous body's response.

Roxanne had to admit that it made her feel utterly womanly and strangely powerful to think that she could have such an effect on the rather handsome and enigmatic criminal genius. She had always found his indomitable spirit, superior intellect and pseudo delinquency quite a turn-on. He was complex, a bad-boy criminal but one with clear morals and principles. He has always been nothing but a gentleman to her, considerate and never looked to harm her or any citizen of Metro City.

Roxanne cleaned her makeup off her face, brushed her teeth and ruffled up her hair to get rid of the remnants of hairspray in it. She wandered down to her kitchen to get a drink of water and as she poured and sipped at her drink she couldn't help but fantasize about his voice so low and so close to her ear and that sexy smirk he gave her – that naughty suggestive tone with his insinuating words.

Little did he realise how it had the power to reduce her to a wanton puddle of crazy female hormones. Oh how she just wanted to throw caution to the wind! She blushed a furious shade of red at the shameless fantasies that popped into her head involving the blue criminal genius and herself, _Wow – I am glad he never invented a mind reading device – that could be REALLY embarrassing!_ Roxanne thought, smiling to herself.

As she walked out of her kitchen she heard a soft clink noise come from her lounge _Oh I have probably left the doors open _Roxanne thought and turned the corner to step into the large spacious loft living room.

There was only one light on in the dimly lit room but she automatically knew that figure like she knew her own – so distinctive, so unique. Megamind! She jumped as their eyes met mirroring each other's surprise.

Her reporter observation skills kicked in as she took in his more casual attire – no cape, no gloves, no spikes, but still wearing black leather pants, boots, fitted shirt with a short collar.

Megamind broke the silence first interrupting her thoughts "Miss Ritchie, sorry for the intrusion but I left your handbag in the invisible car and I just came back to return… I thought you would be asleep…" he broke off looking intensely at her, his eyes raking up and down her scantily clad body. He turned away glad for the dim light to hide the colour that flooded his face, embarrassed and mentally kicking himself that he had so openly stared at her body.

"Meh-Megamind! Oh ah, right, thank you so much – can't do much without it… you know keys, phone and all that…" she trailed off as her brain ceased to function when she realised what she was wearing, that they were alone, that it was the middle of the night, that they were standing only a few metres apart in very softly lit room and to add fuel to the fire he had openly check her body out. _Ohhh bad, this is bad, bad, bad…! Hormones stop it!_ Roxanne shifted slightly, clenching her legs together to try and stop the ache that was starting to form there.

He moved closer to her holding out her practical tan leather satchel bag for her to take. Roxanne moved nearer feeling like her spacious loft apartment was a tad too small for the both of them at this moment, Megamind seemed to dominate the space and she was holding her breath. She reached her hand out and as she touched the straps of her bag her hand brushed and rested on his.

Time stopped, as their eyes met, questions and whispers unanswered as they stared at each other. Then he dropped his hand as if it had been burnt – his eyes flickering away from her as he took a step backwards away from her. He missed the brief flash of hurt in her eyes as he quickly moved away from her.

Roxanne's shoulders dropped a fraction and a lump formed in her throat at the seemingly obvious rejection. She whispered softly "Thank you."

He regarded her curiously, something was off with her – after all the years kidnapping her, he could tell. He said the first thing that came to his mind hoping some banter would spark her up "Blue to bed Miss Ritchie… are you telling me something?" he said in a low sensual voice, but immediately berated himself internally for being so obvious.

Roxanne's chin tilted up and she felt annoyed that his words said something but his actions said something else altogether. That was it – time to play hardball! _What the hell Megamind – you play games with me I'll give it back to you - let's see who wins this one!_

She dropped her handbag and took a step closer to him, invading his personal space as much as she could without touching him. She spoke in a soft husky tone, her eyes glancing at his mouth "Oh Mr Handsome Criminal Genius, I have _always_ had a thing for blue."

Megamind' s eyes widened as he processed her statement. _So, she wants to play – well let's see how well you can handle this bad boy Miss Ritchie!_ His eyes narrowed and a smirk graced his features "Do you like to play with fire Roxanne? Careful you don't get burnt." He very gracefully placed one hand on her hip and slowly drew her forward so their hips and thighs were touching, their chests only millimetres apart.

His hand burned on her hip, she could feel it searing, and branding her as his fingers delicately held her hip his thumb gently caressing her through the silk material of her nightie.

Colour flooded her face and every cell in her body was screaming at her to bridge the gap and take what she wanted – but doubt clouded her mind – did he want it too or was it a game to him?

Her midnight blue eyes looked deep into his iridescent green ones and she whispered with all the feeling she could muster "Megamind… didn't you know the blue of a flame is the hottest part?"

That was it for him, his restraint gone already tested too much tonight and he pulled her flush against his body and sealed her mouth with his, finally tasting her sweetness, her softness – she was incredible! Any preconceived ideas and fantasies were swiped away by the unbelievable reality of Roxanne here in his arms responding with enthusiasm.

Roxanne melted, he was amazing, with superior intellect must come superior… well, everything! His hands were on her hips pulling her close then gliding up her back to cup her head, plunging his fingers through her hair to take her mouth again and again, experimenting with different angles, different pressures, nibbling and sucking. Her soft sighs and little moans drove him crazy. Roxanne herself was overwhelmed by his passion and sensuality.

When they finally broke apart, their noses softly brushing each other Megamind was the first to ask

"Well Miss Ritchie, what happens now you have the greatest criminal genius of all time at your mercy?"

**AN: Well do you want more? Reviews please!**


End file.
